


Угодно миру

by syrin_nen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Они приняли долг на основе выбора своего дальнейшего существования, они пошли по той самой дороге – и от этого не откажутся. Поэтому за что-то в их маленьком кругу хочется цепляться.





	Угодно миру

Войны есть войны. Дети есть дети.  
  
У первого нет рамок времени. Это может длиться вечно. Это может длиться бесконечно. Или – считанные мгновения. Чтобы конечная точка переформировалась в начальную, и цикл разрушения пошёл по новой.  
  
У второго – время промежутка. За эти годы особенно остро познаётся мир. Правила выживания. Тот путь, которому последуешь во благо чего-либо. Когда ещё не до конца подчиняешься чьим бы то ни было легко ломающимся законам.  
  
Война несёт смерть, несёт истинную суть ненависти и расчёта.  
  
Дети несут будущее и перемены.  
  
Эти главные столпы мира обязаны были соприкоснуться.  
  
Дети смотрят друг на друга, собравшись в почти идеальный круг, и хранят молчание, как при соединении тайного общества, как при единении узкой группы посвящённых. Безмолвие решительное, обречённое, смирённое; безмолвие убивающее. В несоизмеримом ангаре со всегда исправным освещением взгляда не упрячешь. У детишек взгляды разные. Они всё понимают. Они всё знают.  
  
Аллура вне их круга, около собранно-выпрямленного Корана, неторопливо кивает раз, два, кивает каждому, и глаза её тоскливые, и сверкающие, сапфировые радужки – потухшие. Белоснежные волосы уложены в пучок, боевой костюм уже на теле. Она думает об исходах или обвиняет себя.  
  
— Всё в порядке, принцесса, вы ни к чему не принуждали, — трепал её по плечу прежде Широ, ободряюще, мягко улыбаясь, – а позже и остальные паладины зачастили со схожей фразой. Повторяли, повторяли, уже невольно. Были серьёзны. Либо смеялись.  
  
Аллура опускает взгляд к полу, жмуря веки. У неё не осталось сил. Ничего практически не осталось.  
  
Коран, верный Коран видит всё; искоса поглядывая так, будто хочет заключить редкие, непоколебимые объятия. С той девочкой, которая стала  _почти_ -дочерью. С последней семьёй, что есть.  
  
Они оба ждут. Ничто якобы не надломано.  
  
Всё повторяется по кругу.  
  
Всё привычно.  
  
Широ прихватывает за плечи стоящих по сторонам Кита и Пидж, склоняясь вместе с ними чуть ниже – он не замечает, как маленькая Пидж стоически пыхтит и выпучивает глаза от его напора. Как кивает, каменея лицом, Кит. Широ смотрит в пол, будто кланяясь, им всем, и Лэнс с Ханком вздрагивают, так же вцепляясь друг в друга (и Кит принимает руку Лэнса без единого возражения, и Пидж под ладонью Ханка сгибается ещё пуще, кряхтя).  
  
Когда ранее Аллура указала собраться здесь, они замолкли. Тогда рассуждавший о душе женщины Лэнс прекратил улыбаться; он начал поглядывать на собственные ноги.  
  
Битвы пройдены, а суть их неизменна. Зависящая от масштабов и целей.   
  
Решающие бои, самые яростные бои, приносят ужас.  
  
Широ поднимает к ним, замершим, взгляд. У него всегда печальные глаза. Он ослабляет хватку на Пидж, посматривая то на сглатывающего Ханка, то на цепенеющего Лэнса. Слышен лишь неуверенный вздох Корана. Широ снова точно кланяется (бывший загнанный зверь).  
  
А тишину, а затишье перед оглушающей бурей ломает Кит. Он произносит не те фразы, которые можно цитировать:  
  
— Широ?  
  
У Кита зачастую щенячье-преданные, тоскливые глаза. Кит становится центром общего внимания.  
  
— Широ, мы… — ломается речь. — Мы…  
  
Широ с теплотой хмыкает (Пидж тоже, а на заднем плане – Аллура). Прихлопывает его по предплечью, заставив покачнуться.  
  
Мы справимся – это недосказанное. Все справятся. И прикрывающие спину отряды повстанцев, и кучки безобидных, милых народов, и стряхнувшие пыль забвения легенды. Нужны только жертвы. Достойные жертвы.  
  
Лэнс резко даёт смутившемуся Киту тычок под рёбра. Раз – и Лэнс словно возгорелся: блестящие глаза, спектры эмоций, надутый, деланно серьёзный, ответственный вид. Подпрыгнувший, айкнувший Кит рычит на него (отродье с проклятой кровью).  
  
Лэнс закатывает глаза. Пока Ханк вытягивает лицо, неловко притоптывая, пока Широ телепатически усмиряет Кита, скрипящего зубами, пока Пидж делает из себя умудрённую проблемами мира сего статую, пока Аллура всё ещё вдалеке – Лэнс смотрит наверх и видит небо. Представляет ту собственную, ту родную землю, которую бы не оставил. Если бы вовремя понял последствия (покинувший семейное гнездо птенец с великими мечтами).  
  
Ханк переглядывается с ним, играет бровями. А Лэнс умеет в легкомысленность. Лэнс пожимает плечами, кружа головой, точно и не удостаивая вниманием обращённые исключительно к нему взгляды: пристальные, участливые. Индивидуальные. Лэнс изучает тени на полу. Но справиться с предательски задрожавшими губами может.  
  
Они все склоняются ниже. Единогласно. Руки держатся за плечи крепче.  
  
Пидж способна вытерпеть всё; она не сломается и под физическим давлением нескольких ладоней. Кит не отвечает Лэнсу сдачей. Ханк не начинает вслух сомневаться во всем, забалтывая, забалтывая.  
  
Их круг стал теснее. Широ обходится без капитанских инструкций, когда им нужна правда.  
  
— Я вас не отпущу, — шепчет он. — Вы не пропадёте.  
  
Никто на него не посмотрит, пока у каждого хотя бы не нормализуется пресёкшееся дыхание.  
  
Аллуру сзади трясёт. Распрямивший спину Коран будто сжался. А Пидж – первая, кто решительно поднимает голову, и Широ дарит ей мимолётную улыбку (чудо-девочка, госпожа техники и яростный зверёк).   
  
Её брат вернётся. Отец вернётся. Все хотят увидеть, как Пидж, которая Кэти, будет плакать от радости.  
  
Если место не займёт альтернативная концовка.   
  
Не только Аллура выползает из постели с дрожащими, ледяными руками. Тысячи, тысячи вариантов, одна ничтожная мелочь способна извратить всё.  
  
Самое их начало пути пошло с беготни, толкотни, смазанных ситуаций и любования закатом под редкие смешки, под умеренный пафос.  
  
Финал – подступающий – встречает бездонной пустотой космоса, ордами войск и кораблей. Самоназванные цари всегда готовы принять к себе. Махнут рукой – а тела уже без голов падают грузом.  
  
Зло не имеет формы, однако основной его исток перекрыть важно. План для этого построен.  
  
Ханк первым оборачивается к Аллуре и Корану. Они отдалились. Они опустили глаза. Ханк слегка сощуривается, присматриваясь лучше, неосознанно делая лицо отчётливо-обеспокоенным, открыто-печальным, а это замечается всеми молча, быстро. Он лучше кого-либо другого проявляет эмоции. Явнее. Ярче. Но Аллура не меняется из-за его ныне наивного взгляда, из-за его готового сорваться с языка потока слов, потока обещаний и вечного «а если, а может». Коран тоже.  
  
Лэнс и Пидж, которые наиболее хорошо познали мастерство общения на ментальном уровне, локтями тычут ему в бока, сразу же. Скуксившийся Кит придирчиво следит за ними обоими – наконец-то понимая тонкие намёки. А сам Широ ждёт их действий с медленно вырисовывающейся усмешкой, доверяет сильнее, отчаяннее, чем себе. Ханк сглатывает. Вглядывается то в одного, то в другого, резво, нервно (парень с золотым сердцем и морем талантов).  
  
Никто не смотрит со злом. Он также поддаётся улыбке.  
  
Он первым подзывает. Сначала Аллуру, следом Корана. Наблюдает, как они испрямляются, коротко переглядываются и моргают непонимающе, вытягивая лица. Их уши эльфийского типажа будто дёргаются.  
  
— Принцесса. Коран, — схватывает Широ ситуацию, поманивая к себе рукой.  
  
И Аллура шагнула. Маленький шаг, прервавшийся, словно невозможный – Аллура отреагировала на их полуулыбки. Она дёргается, неловко покачивается, неспособная противостоять приливу смущения, и пытается сделать себя такой, какой была десять человеческих секунд назад.  
  
Её отчаяние, её серьёзность, её готовность ко всему. Поломалось.  
  
Они все тоже были такими. А теперь улыбаются.  
  
Их круг становится шире, он горазд принять многих. Они уступают и отходят назад; Широ с Китом особенно увеличивают расстояние между собой, отпуская плечи друг друга. Указывают на освободившееся место вытянутыми руками. Кит стеснённо-сдержан, Широ умиротворён.  
  
Аллура побаивается видеть чужие глаза. Позади остаётся пробурчавший что-то недвижный Коран. Она нетороплива, она сцепляет пальцы при движении, приближаясь, и когда ощущает, как Кит и Широ бережно утягивают её в круг, то одаряет  ~~детей~~  товарищей обнадёживающим, на что-то ещё надеющимся взглядом.   
  
Её слабость, что не выходит действительно искренне улыбнуться.  
  
Её слабость, что на роль защитников, спасителей и вдохновителей мира не выбраны более  _готовые_  пилоты. Финальным битвам привычно обагряться молодой кровью.  
  
До решительных действий есть время, те частицы бесконечного потока, которых слишком мало, которые слишком неуловимы, хрупки, болезненно быстротечны. Время не ждёт. Время они тратят на то, чтобы обнять друг друга. Каждого. Крепко. Им не нужны слова, высказывающиеся до этого на протяжении всего пути.  
  
Они знавали сражения. Они представляли масштаб. Им помогут, их тоже защитят – союзники, что были спасены, воодушевлены либо уговорены.  
  
Коран сдаётся. Он мил, он добр, он занимателен и изобретателен, дядя и советчик (и бесценный, и так себе) для каждого. Он летит навстречу, летит молодым зверем. Его голос звонок.  
  
Широ вякает ругательство, а другие высказываются уже потише. Они сталкиваются лбами, охают гурьбой. Пидж рыкает, выдерживая придавленность всеми сразу, и все как один с напрягшимися лицами пытаются разбрестись по разные стороны. Коран обнимает их беспощадно. Коран плачет по-своему, комично.  
  
— Детишки мои. Детииииииишки! — стонет он громко, блистая слезами, и наваливается сильнее всего на Аллуру.  
  
Кит единственный улыбается. Пидж слишком занята попытками выкарабкаться повыше, к воздуху. Лэнс влюблённо нахваливает Аллуру – «вы так мощна, принцесса, так мощна», – одновременно зеленея. Широ и Ханк пытаются взять ситуацию и бурю многообразных общих чувств под контроль, аккуратно притрагиваясь руками.  
  
Покуда есть время. Покуда есть обвязывающие нити самодельной семьи (где семьи настоящие?).  
  
Голоса из передатчиков, призывающие к действиям, ещё не достигли ушей.  
  


***

  
  
Им этого не хватает. Им так этого не хватает.  
  
В кабинах Львов словно нет воздуха – зато душок чего-то знакомого, чего-то спёртого и давящего обволакивает полностью. Руки деревенеют, дёргаются. Голоса не могут в спокойствие, только звеняще срываются.  
  
И Широ не успокоит. У Широ он тоже, дрожащий.  
  
Визуальные изображения с панелей, слова, льющиеся из раций, – неживые. Искусственные. Вдалеке.  
  
Корабли, истребители – отовсюду.  
  
Сквозь это продраться, добраться до королей. Уничтожить.  
  
Голос Аллуры тих, она делает всё возможное, шепчет или кричит. И Коран рядом. Их голоса, не более. Но должны восстанавливать дух, должны бодрить и дарить веру, уверенность, ту решимость, что была в самом начале. И голоса товарищей. Дружба, это чудо.  
  
Дружба даёт сил. С ней хоть на последний круг ада, исполняя важную, мировую цель.  
  
Широ заглушает ужас попользованной под зрительский смех игрушки, сломленного когда-то раба. Кит рычит, горящий, бешенный. Лэнс прикрывает каждого, готовый жертвовать. Ханк надвигается, Ханк, в котором искренние доброта и преданность пересиливают трусость. Пидж борется наравне – и терять она не собирается.  
  
Никто ничего терять не собирается.  
  
Тяжёлые времена рождают сильных существ.


End file.
